Doctor Sleep (film)
Doctor Sleep is an upcoming horror film based on the book by Stephen King. Coming soon in May 13th, 2023. (Any ideas about the locations) Synopsis After the events of the Shining and his father becoming a psycho, Danny Torrance now is a drinker similar to his father. When a kid comes being chased by a mysterious group nicknamed the True Knot, Danny has to help the kid. Plot (Any ideas) Chapter 1 - Teenytown (?) Danny Chapter 2 - Rattlesnake Andi (?) Chapter 3 - (?) Chapter 4 - The True Knot Rose O'Hara knows about the planes attacked the tower. Chapter 5 - (?) Chapter 6 - (?) The True Knots (?) The RVs traveled around the world. Chapter 7 - (?) Chapter 8 - (?) Characters (Any ideas) * Jared Leto as Danny Torrance - A young adult * (Any ideas?) as Young Danny Torrance * Millie Bobby Brown as Abra Stone * (Any ideas?) as Tony - Danny's imaginary friend * Johnny Depp as Jack Torrance (flashbacks and spirit only) * (Any ideas?) as Mark Torrance - * (Any ideas?) as Wendy Torrance (flashbacks only) * (Any ideas?) as Dick Hallorann - * (Any ideas?) as Lucy Stone - * (Any ideas?) as David Stone * (?) as Sandy Reynolds * (?) as Concetta Reynolds * (?) as Horace Derwent * (?) as Mrs. Massey * (?) as Charlie Manx * (?) as Dick's Mother * (?) as Dicks Father * Stephen King as Billy Freeman * (?) as Casey Kingsley * (?) as Deenie * (?) as Dr. John Dalton * (Any ideas?) as Bradley Trevor the baseball player * (?) as * The True Knot * Anne Hathaway as Rose the Hat AKA Rose O'Hara - Leader of the evil pack. * (Any ideas?) as Jimmy Numbers the True's accountant * (?) as Barry Smith AKA Barry the Chink * (?) as Henry Rothman AKA Crow Daddy * (?) as Grandpa Flick * Margot Robbie as Andrea 'Andi' Steiner AKA Snakebite Andi * (?) as Silent Sarey * (?) as Tommy the Truck * (?) as Pea and Pod the Twins * (?) as Anne Lamont AKA Apron Annie * (?) as Phil Caputo AKA Dirty Phil * (?) as Steamhead Steve * (?) as Black-eyed Susie * (?) as Diesel Doug * (?) as Baba the Red * (?) as Greta Moore AKA Greedy G * (?) as Maureen Higgins AKA Big Mo * (?) as Ed Higgins AKA Short Eddie * (?) as Heavy Mary * (?) as * Soundtracks (Any ideas) * (Any ideas about the opening song?) * (?) * * (Any ideas about the closing song?) Scores * (?) * Trailer Songs * Teaser Trailer - (?) * First Trailer - (Rock music?) * Second Trailer - (?) * Transcript (Any ideas) Main article: Doctor Sleep (film)/Transcript Main article: Doctor Sleep (film)/Trailer Transcript Productions (Any ideas) Warner Brothers Differences of Book and Movie * In opening, the * In novel, the members of True Knots (?) * (?) Abra came to the store and saw the missing kids. * * In good ending, the Opening and Closing Credits Main article: Doctor Sleep (film)/CreditsCategory:Upcoming Films Category:Upcoming Category:Based on Books Category:Movies based on books Category:Horror Category:2023 films Category:2023 Category:Horror films Category:Horror movie